infinite_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Cyrannus
Cyrannus, is the primary system of the Colonials. It is composed of two sets of binary stars, with twelve habitable planets. The organization of the system is as follows: Solar System Organization Helios Alpha Helios Alpha is a main sequence star of spectral class G2V and has a mass of 1.0, and was the first system settled by the Colonials after the exodus from Kobol, having first set foot on Gemenon. It shares its orbit with Helios Beta at a distance of 63 SU. The pair complete an orbit once every 373 years. *Planets and Other Astronomical Bodies **Icarus - A small planet located close to the star. It has a molten surface which makes mining and exploration impossible. **Picon **Caprca and Gemenon - These two colonies are twin planets. **Erebos asteroid belt **Tauron - One of only three colonies to feature a moon, named Minos, and it is the only moon with a ring. It is home to several mining and scientific outposts. **Zeus - A gas gant located at the outer edge of the system. This gas giant is the largest planet in the four systems, with a diameter of 153,000 km at the equator. The planet has 74 moons, the largest of which are Nike and Hebe. Constant upper atmosphere lightning creates an aurora effect that can be seen with the naked eye. **Persephone - Classified as a dwarf planet, Persephone is the last planet in the system and features an inclined and eccentric orbit. Colonial scientists believe this planet could be an escaped moon of Zeus. This system is unique in the fact that Caprica and Gemenon share an orbit around a common barycenter. According to the Colonial map, the planets orbit each other once every 28.2 days, and are separated by a distance of 493,000 km. Helios Beta Helios Beta is a main sequence star of spectral class K1V and has a mass of 0.79. It is the second system settled by the Colonials after the exodus from Kobol. It shares its orbit with Helios Alpha at a distance of 63 SU. The pair complete an orbit once every 373 years. *Planets and Other Astronomical Bodies **Troy - A small, metal-rich planet, mined extensively by Virgon and Leonis since the founding of those two colonies. **Leonis **Ouranos asteroid belt **Virgon - One of only three colonies to feature a moon, named Hibernia, and the only naturally habitable moon in the 12 Colonies. It was settled several centuries ago by the Celtans, an ethnic group opposed to Virgon rule. **Hera - A gas giant, approximately 75,000 km in diameter, and the third largest planet in the Cyrannus system. It has 29 moons, the largest of what are Iris and Eubora. **Pallas - A small world with an inclined orbit once believed to hold a life sustaining atmosphere. It is no longer tectonically active. However, the Colonials have set up at least seven small colonies and a military research station on the planet. Efforts to kobolform the planet have failed. Helios Gamma Helios Gamma is a main sequence star of spectral class G9V and has a mass of 0.89. It is presumably the third system settled by the Colonials. Helios Gamma shares its orbit with Helios Delta at a distance of 70 SU, and completes an orbit once every 456 years. *Planets and Other Astronomical Bodies **Thanatos - A small planet with a corrosive 'sulphur' dioxide atmosphere. This planet is tidally locked to the star, and aptly named for the god of death. **Acheron asteroid belt **Scorpia - Home to the Scorpia Fleet ship yards. The planet features a half ring, thought to be a moon that broke apart nearly 100,000 years ago. **Sagittaron **Libran - Features two small moons, Herse and Pandrossos, which are thought to be captured asteroids. The moons orbit so close to each other, they periodically swap positions. **Ophion - A frigid gas giant with diameter of 51,000 km, and an inclined orbit. The planet has 14 moons, all smaller than 10 km in diameter. Studies on the planet have Colonial scientists thinking that Ragnar was originally a member of the Helios Gamma system, while Ophion was not. Scientists think that Ophion was a rouge planet that passed close to Ragnar and was caught by the star, pushing Ragnar into its current orbit around the entire Gamma/Delta system. Helios Delta Helios Delta is a reddish main sequence star of the spectral class K2V and has a mass of 0.74. It is the last of the four systems to be settled by the Colonials. Helios Delta shares its orbit with Helios Gamma at a distance of 70 SU, and completes an orbit once every 456 years. *Planets and Other Astronomical Bodies **Phoebe - A small world with a high surface temperature and thin atmosphere. **Aeolus asteroid belt **Aerilon, Hestia, and Canceron - These planets share the same orbit. ***Hestia - The smallest gas giant in the Cyrannian star system, Hestia only has a diameter of 47,000 km. It has 17 moons, the largest of which, Kronos and Rhea, share the same orbit. **Aquaria **Styx - A small planet, with a dense, reducing atmosphere of carbon dioxide, and sulfides. This system is unique in the fact that Aerilon, Hestia, and Canceron share the same orbit. The planets sit comfortably in Lagrangian Points, meaning that the gravitational pull of Helios Delta and Hestia are balanced, allowing two smaller bodies (Aerilon and Canceron) to share the same orbit in a "fixed" position, maintaining the same distance apart at all times. Aerilon sits at the L4 point, and Canceron at the L5 point. This was directly copied from the BSG wiki. Military Forces The Colonial Fleet is the primary defense force of the twelve colonies. Colonial Fleet The Colonial Fleet is the primary defense force of the Twelve Colonies. The current naval forces are as follows: Fighters Fighters are the primary aspect of the Colonial Fleet. Numbering in the tens of thousands, the fighters are the key aspect of the Colonial Fleet, intending to launch and swarm, with capital ships providing cover fire. Seven incarnations of the Viper have been developed, intended for use for the Colonial Fleet Viper Mk. I-First Colonial Space Fighter; One KEW mounted at each wing base; Deemed failure in terms of operations; 1,219 Built; 57 in Reserve Viper Mk. II-Primary Cylon War Fighter; One KEW mounted at each wing base; Highly successful design; Base of all Viper success models; 3,142 Built; 312 in Reserve Viper Mk. III-'''Post Cylon War Fighter; One KEW mounted at each wing base; Used for atmospheric operations and trainng primarily; 4,891 Built; 1,271 in Reserve '''Viper Mk. IV Viper Mk. V-'''First Colonial Fighter to readd Fly-By-Wire systems; Navigation, Propulsion Networked; One KEW mounted at each wing base, and one KEW mounted on tail; 37,192 Built; 6,431 in Service; 3,871 in Reserve '''Viper Mk. VI Viper Mk. VII-Primary active duty Colonial Fighter; All Systems networked; One KEW mounted at each wing base, and one KEW mounted on tail; 218,713 Built; 195,312 in Service; 21,812 in Training Duty Bombers/Close Air Support EW Support Escorts Cruisers Capital Ships These are the primary workhorses of the Colonial Fleet. Armed with the heaviest weaponry, they usually launch into situations, with only their armor, weapons, and fighter capacity to protect them. Since the Cylon War, the doctrine has slowly diverged, with some pure-battle designed ships built for the Colonial Fleet. Blackburn-class Battlecruiser-6 Built; 0 in Service Columbia-class Battlestar-Fighter Capacity: 100 Vipers, 20 Raptors; Number Built: 12 Built; 1 in Service Sirius-class Battlestar-Fighter Capacity: 120 Vipers, 20 Raptors; Number Built: 30 Built; 4 in Service; 6 in Reserve Genesis-class Battlestar-Fighter Capacity: 120 Vipers, 30 Raptors; Number Built: 15 Built; 7 in Service; 3 in Reserve Columbia-class Battlestar (II)-Fighter Capacity: 140 Vipers, 30 Raptors; Number Built: 30 Built; 20 in Service; 10 in Reserve Forester-class Battlecruiser-Fighter Capacity: 10 Raptors; Number Built: 24 Built; 18 in Service; 6 in Reserve Hirston-class Battlecruiser-Fighter Capacity: 15 Raptors; Number Built 24 Built; 24 in Service Mercury-class Battlestar-Fighter Capacity: 200 Vipers, 40 Raptors; Number Built 90 Built; 90 in Service Valkyrie-class Battlestar-Fighter Capacity: 80 Vipers, 20 Raptors; 12 Built; 12 in Service Blackburn-class Warstar-Fighter Capacity: 500 Vipers, 80 Raptors; Number Built: 1 Built; 11 Under Construction 176 Capital Ships in Active Service, 25 Capital Ships in Reserve Support Ships Fleet Anchorages Fleet Shipyards Museums Resupply Areas Emergency Coordination Points Naval Organization The navy is organized in what are called 'Battlestar Groups'. A battlestar group is composed of 1-3 battlestars, 2-6 cruisers, and 3-15 escorts. The size of a BSG is dependent upon what ships are in the force. BSG 75, is composed of the Columbia-class, Galactica, two Odyssey-class cruisers, Odyssey and Discovery, and seven Pulsar escorts. This is one example of a BSG. Another example would be BSG12, which is composed of the three Mercury (Bloc II)-class, Galveston, Aquarius, and Oceania, five Juliard-class cruisers, and thirteen Pulsar escorts. This would be near the maximum size of a BSG. The fleet in total, has nearly 82 Battlestar Groups operational. These are divided in four primary fleets, each one intended on guarding a set of planets in it's solar orbit. BSG 75, and BSG 83 (Warstar Blackburn), are not attached to command structure, being attached directly to command. Colonial Marine Corps Colonial Army